


留茶

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone





	留茶

*历史不好莫深究  
*结尾歌词 《等着你回来》—白光

/  
都传夏家小少爷最近包了个戏子，演什么话剧的那种。公子哥儿们听了，大多就翘个嘴角，说句“真是赶新潮嘿”，扭头就给忘了。  
不怪谁都没当回事儿。满城的人哪个不知道夏之光自小最顽劣不过，夏老爷怀着一丝希望把小儿子送去北平学了一圈，等回来了反而变本加厉，最后灰了心放手不管。幸好前面要有三个哥哥给顶着，家大业大的，夏之光不过吃吃喝喝花不了几个钱，他不做那犯法的事情，也就随着闹腾。

“夏少爷，您就走吧。我们家主人说了，今天不管谁来都不见。”凌安紧紧抵着木门，悄悄探出个头，生怕门外那个人闯进来似的。  
夏之光听了并不觉得失望，招手把远处站着的阿强叫过来，拿了油纸包递给对方：“这是雪花酥。知道他为了体重什么吃食都看得紧，但空闲的时候塞给他两块也好，别伤了身体。”理理袖子，微微弯了腰：“那些个风言风语的，我最近几天收拾的差不多了。子凡恼我也对，只拜托你帮忙转告他，今后再不会有这样的事了。”  
凌安连忙摆手说不敢不敢，紧张地回头看看屋里，看着夏之光诚恳的样子有些不忍心，接过东西塞进怀里：“话我帮您带过去，但这个到底吃不吃，我也管不得，还得望您见谅。”  
夏之光颔首，看着门归为原来密不透风的样子，把手上莲花纹图案生了铜锈，纹路模糊不清，低头喘了口气。空气湿漉漉的，已经掉了小雨点。他来时为了方便没叫人开车，这时候真要是下场雨却麻烦了。刚转身想走，门又打开了。

“我看快下雨了，少爷您拿把伞再走吧。”凌安似乎故意在拔高声音，手里两把油纸伞，一把平平无奇，一把却是墨色金纹的，夏之光看了觉得眼熟，转念一想还有什么不明白的。脸上马上浮现出神采奕奕的模样，周身凛冽的气势被单纯笑容磨去利角。  
“多谢！”他也高声回应，下台阶的脚步都变轻快许多。  
阿强想帮夏之光举伞被拒绝，看着自家小少爷对着伞把上的蛇纹端详半天，他有些不解：“我说少爷…这郭公子住的地方不差，一看就是不缺钱的。您巴巴送来雪花酥，人家能瞧得上吗。”  
小少爷随意冲他摆摆手，声音被水雾拢住朦朦胧胧：“哎呀你啊……不懂……”

“走了？”凌安回屋的时候，郭子凡倚着靠枕正在看书。点心完好如初摞在旁边的台几上，杯里的茶水倒下去了一层。他畏寒，阴雨天总要缩在被子里。周围人都不太了解这个，只有夏之光不知道从哪儿看出来的，悄悄去剧场看他的时候，会塞个小手炉给他。郭子凡嘴上说着不要，心里其实还是贪恋那一点子暖意。

“是啊，走啦。”凌安撇嘴，把壶里剩余的茶叶倒进花盆里，回身看榻上毫无反应的人，跺了跺脚。“郭哥，您又不让人进门，还要我给他送伞。到底是个什么意思。”看人还是认真看书，自己的话仿佛都是左耳朵进右耳朵出，往前凑了几步，压低了声音：“您不是真生气了吧？唉，都怪那些人嘴碎的……”  
“莫安了帽子给我扣，我可没生气。”郭子凡把书往后翻了一页，抿了口茶：“是及时止损。”见凌安还是似懂非懂，无奈地摇摇头：“行啦，你去厨房看看煲的汤，晚上还要喝的。”

等人走了，窗户上的竹帘被风吹撞得窸窸窣窣。静不下心，郭子凡直接扔了手里的本子，眼睛瞟到一旁的东西，没忍住，指尖捻起一点塞进嘴里。细碎的口感，丝丝滑进喉咙里，散去剩余苦味。其实他嗜甜如命，只是为了嗓子不常吃，旁人就误以为他不喜。  
又是只有夏之光了解的。  
像一团棉花堵在心口，呼吸不顺，他躺下去转身面对着墙。怎么看得进去书，上面弯弯折折的笔画在他眼前勾成一团杂乱的毛线，最后织出来的，是熟悉的眉眼。

“我哪里舍得啊……”一声长叹，该被谁知晓。

/  
夏之光再到郭子凡家中已经过了足足一个月。他为了处理那些流言，破费了一番功夫整治人，不巧被几个哥哥误以为浪子回头木头开窍，压着他在百货商店学那些经营理论。没法子，只能装傻搅事，最后被大哥赶出来才算完。  
他一共也没踏进过这小院几次，但都觉常看常新。屋檐底下摆着一盆四季海棠，长势不错，红艳艳的一大簇。一般来讲该有些俗气，但郭子凡不喜家中摆设过多，有了这个反而增些烟火气。  
原来已经认识这么久了……夏之光有些出神。

他对话剧颇有兴趣，在北平时经常逃了课去看。听闻新兴起个剧社，便饶有兴致的去瞧了一眼。世道艰难，现今上海人人自危，观众意料之中寥寥几个，地方也简陋，旧地板顶上搭个台子就算舞台了。剧本漏洞颇多，本没报什么期待，直到郭子凡上场。  
那人一身西装，身形挺拔。上场便是长久的静止，然而透过他的眼睛，夏之光才明白何为“沉默是最大的力量”。天花板的灯光聚成微弱的一束，那人被尘埃包裹住，空气里上升飞舞的路径无处可藏。偏他决绝坚定，一双脚犹如被钉在舞台之上，为不平而鸣。

听到稀稀拉拉的掌声响起，夏之光才发现结束了。

避开搬运师傅和杂乱的道具，他去了后台。寻了一圈也没找到惦记的身影，估摸早就走了，他沮丧地想等下次再来。一扭头，正好发现那人坐在角落的镜子前，冷着脸擦去下巴沾上的颜料。五官都是圆钝小巧的，偏从眼角生生划出一道锐利。擦干净了，不知道从哪摸出块糖，看周围没人注意猛地塞进嘴里，小脸一扬露出个满足的笑。眼角嘴角就变成抓人的勾子，让夏之光想起他姐那只偶尔会爬到他腿上晒太阳的猫。  
好想摸一摸他的头发啊。

刚相识夏之光紧张又不得其法，买了一大束玫瑰捧着就送到郭子凡面前。没被拒绝，可对方脸上也没什么喜色。自己懊恼许久，觉得大概是唐突了。但过几天来这儿一瞧，发现红玫瑰好好的被插在花瓶里，止不住败势也能看出是用了心的。  
“好看是好看，就是养起来太麻烦了。”郭子凡在他的注视下有些手足无措。夏之光这才明白并不是不喜欢，而是面前这人懒怠的很。后来寻了四季海棠来，郭子凡拒了他送的表送的玉，却留下了这盆花。  
估摸着能活下来就不错了，却从凌安那儿得知，郭子凡天天拎着个小水壶在花旁边晃悠来晃悠去，除了话剧再没见过比这个更让他上心的事情。  
想着想着夏之光就自己笑了起来。

“傻站着干嘛。”声音从屋里传出来的，门大开着，夏之光整整领子迈了进去。里面就郭子凡一人，对方披着外套坐着，小桌摆着几样瓜果，谁看了都知道是待客用。夏之光按下心底一丝波澜，也拉开椅子坐下，接下递过来的杯子。抿一口，甜的。  
“又是蜂蜜水啊……”话里带着抱怨，面上还是笑。郭子凡瞅他一眼，低头吹吹自己杯里的那杯茶：“你又不是不知道，我这杯茶，不随随便便给人喝的。”他早和夏之光说清楚，他亲手泡的茶，要共度一生的人才喝得到。对方笑他矫情，可打那以后每次见面还是非要求那么一杯。试探或者真心在郭子凡这都当作视而不见，他并非铁石心肠，可各人总该有各人的路，这个道理他自小就懂得的。

夏之光还是皱着眉头看他，郭子凡放下杯，把对方放在桌上的手摆成手心向上的样子，挑出一个橙子放里，再把手合住：“好啦，你不是抱怨茶太苦，何必一定要喝。喏，给你个橙子，开心了吧？”  
夏之光望着手里的东西，再抬头看看郭子凡，故意唉声叹气：“你就打发我吧！”郭子凡收了手不说话，只抿着嘴冲他笑。

一个人翻书，一个人从书架拿话本看，不说话也不会尴尬，时间倒也过得快。

“不过，怎么又从公司逃出来了？”郭子凡一看夏之光一身板正西服，就知道他从哪里来的。夏之光拿起水杯的手一顿，又放了回去：“国人苦受得够多了，还得算计着怎么从可怜人手里扣出那一点子钱，烦。再加上那群兵流子天天张牙舞爪，看不见我就当不存在了。”郭子凡有些意外：“你倒是想得开。”夏之光冷哼一声：“想不开我就活不到现在了。”郭子凡多少能猜到些豪门内不可言明的糟烂事，但他没自以为是地去劝慰。  
家务事，他插手不得。

夏之光气闷间不知不觉吃了好几个橙子，双手染上一层薄黄。郭子凡想笑，又怕对方不自在，肩膀都忍不住抖。夏之光看了更觉郁闷了，用力蹭着指尖的污渍，问他：“凡凡…你说，男人是不是就该有一番抱负才对啊。”郭子凡看他一眼，知道他心里又开始瞎琢磨，把手里的书合上放一边，坐直：“那你说，抱负该是什么？拯救家国？日进斗金？如此讲来我演的话剧竟什么都不是了？”夏之光又摇头又摆手的，没等解释，郭子凡又接上话：“于我看来，一个人，能做到不愧于心，便已经很好。”  
本已经站起来的人在原地愣住。他自幼听的就是父亲的呵斥，就算告诉自己不必在意，自在潇洒即可，但真的从一个人嘴里听到这些话，还是难以控制溢上来的委屈。掩饰着眼眶泛出的红，从桌上抓起杯子匆匆忙忙咽了几口，放下才发现是郭子凡的杯子。看了看一旁又重归书海的人应该没发觉，小心地把杯子推了回去。  
手指抓紧了丝绒桌布，夏之光只有低着头才能藏住笑容。

远远的从门口传来犬吠声，小孩约莫吃不到糖小声哭闹，母亲敲打着刚洗好的衣服。平凡的再不能平凡。  
如果日子能一直这样过下去，夏之光觉得也挺好的。

/  
酒局到了后半场，郭子凡的头已经开始昏昏沉沉。因劝酒递过来的杯子成了重影，他皱着眉头推开，又被强硬地压在嘴角。  
剧社的资金周转困难，本就是个文娱消遣，根本找不到人来扔起不来水花的钱。  
偏巧。有人找到团长要投钱，唯一的要求就是指名要和郭子凡吃顿饭。团长对他再三保证只是吃个饭，郭子凡面对有知遇之恩团长的苦求，实在说不出拒绝的话。  
凌安一个“夏”字还未到嘴边就被郭子凡怼了回去：“别瞎想了。若是我有那个心思，就不用等到如今。”  
只吃个饭，没什么。

到了地方才觉得不对，一见便是个一身香脂气的破烂儿二世祖。兔头獐脑，看他的眼神下流又猥琐。  
郭子凡马上就竖起警戒心，忍住恶心的感觉，酒也是推到非喝不可的地步再咽下去。  
就算这样，还是喝下去大半瓶。

“我还以为夏之光眼光有多好。”对面的人站起来，上上下下打量他，“不过如此。估计没几天就腻了吧。”  
手伸过来捏住郭子凡下巴，被他狠狠拍开。摸着手上的红痕，两只眼睛眯起，眼角都是散开来的油腻褶子。  
“现在倒是硬气，一会我把你……”  
话还没说完，从后边被踹了一脚，直直跪在郭子凡面前。

“把他怎样啊？”夏之光又补了一脚，踩在对方胸口上，地上的人只会“呼哧呼哧”大喘气。  
“你别太嚣张啊夏之光。上海不是没人能治你。”二世祖狼狈逃窜开，恶狠狠瞪着夏之光。  
“那你让他们来。”挥挥手，让下属把人拉了出去。后面自有人处理。  
夏之光这时候才看向迷迷糊糊坐在椅子上的人。

郭子凡其实已经有点开始清醒，但全身还是发软。酒里被下了药。想到这一点他全身都发凉。  
“你傻吗？”夏之光是第一次冲郭子凡生气，他已经很心疼眼前这个小傻子，但一想到如果自己赶不过来会有什么后果……那真是生生剜了他心，他就顾不得别的了。  
勉强坐起来一点，郭子凡抬头看着夏之光：“没办法的事，是我疏忽了。”  
“疏忽？”夏之光气极反笑：“郭子凡，我以为掏心掏肺地对你好，就能和别人不一样，竟全是我独角戏。我不求能和你坦白开来那点心思，可现在看来，竟连朋友都称不上了？”眼球充满了血丝，看得人又绝望。“我知道你的担忧…我确实总一腔热血，但一直都是从一而终。能不能相信我一次？”  
郭子凡张张嘴，没等他开口夏之光便转了身，握上门把手：“罢了…本就是我扰了你的生活。今天这事冲我来的，你才是无辜卷在其中的那一个。”他停在那里很久，郭子凡觉得他好像是想回头的，可最终也没有。  
“抱歉。”只留这么一句。

郭子凡坐在椅子上许久，都没起身回家的意思，门外还站着夏之光留下的人，几次开门看他，但也没开口。  
你看，他永远这么贴心。郭子凡捂住眼。自始至终他都不敢说自己从未动心，甚至加速的心跳从见到夏之光的第一刻就已经开始。  
可他怕啊。年幼时见到的分分合合早把那些对爱情的向往消磨完，乱世之中更是保住自己的命已是奢求。他自觉老天给他馈赠不多，于是索取得小心，生怕某一天太过忘形，就全部用光。  
但认识了夏之光，他是最大的惊喜，让郭子凡也有了“或许我的人生也不是很差”的想法。他想再勇敢一点，却一直在犹豫之间反反复复，慎重一向是他自认的优点，此时看来也说不清了。  
是他太笨，伤了对方的心。

/  
小院的门已经许久都没人再踏足。郭子凡看着还好，只有凌安知道他常被茶水烫到，又不说，一块伤反反复复都不好。  
天气也越来越凉，门口那盆海棠依然灿烂。局势越来越紧，周围邻居不少都搬离上海，显得更萧瑟。

再见到夏之光，郭子凡以为是自己烧的迷糊了。直到人的手搭上他额头，他才知道这不是梦。  
“怎么都没人。”夏之光看他想起来，扶着他，把靠枕塞在他后背。  
“凌安出去买东西，就没在。”手指揉捏着被角。本该无话不谈的人，现在面对着彼此，居然也不知道该说什么。

“这次来…其实是我要走了。”夏之光看着无谓，其实不住发慌。  
郭子凡一惊：“走？走去哪里？”  
“前几日，总指挥去拜访了我父亲。意思是想在我们兄弟里头选个人随部队走，父亲应了。哥哥们公司事务离不得手的，父亲指了我去。也好，当作一场锻炼。”讲的平淡，可夏之光笑得让郭子凡心里发苦。  
夏家豪富，抓个人在手里，才有长长久久的理由要钱。郭子凡听明白，知道没了回旋余地。垂下眼问：“那你，你会打仗吗？”  
夏之光一笑：“会不会的，总要学。这次来是想与你道别，毕竟下次见面…就不知道是什么时候了。”郭子凡一直垂着头不曾看他，他也不敢主动去探寻那一双眼睛，怕看了一眼，就不想走了。揉揉发酸的鼻子，他故作洒脱：“好啦，我也该走了。”

“之光。”郭子凡在背后叫住他。“你……你要回来，我那杯茶，还留给你喝。”  
夏之光身体一晃，几乎就要忍不住想要转身拉着郭子凡的手，奔向天涯海角的冲动。可他定了定神，紧握着拳，用尽全身的力气才说出那个字。  
“好。”

等人走了，郭子凡终于撑不住，歪倒在一旁。  
答了好，那就一定要回来啊。

/  
自此年年岁岁，小院外的孩子只能听见已经磨损的黑胶唱片唱着：  
“我要等你回来，  
我要等你回来。  
还不回来春光不再，  
还不回来热泪满腮。  
梁上燕子已回来，  
庭前春花为你开。”


End file.
